A RedHaired Elf
by Sheraiko
Summary: Nisha, an elf from a village in the middle of a vast forest, is banished from her village. Nisha takes a path that no one ever returns from and finds something amazing at the end of it. This is my first story, go easy on me and Read and Review!


A Red-Haired Elf by Sheraiko

Chapter One: A Moonless Night

Disclaimer: Though I am not quite there yet, later in my story, Nisha will be in Hyrule, with all of its characters. I don't own these characters, and Nintendo 64 wouldn't waste their time suing me anyway.

A/N: It may not seem like it in the beginning, but IT WILL GET INTO HYRULE. I promise! Please review me. I appreciate tips and constructive criticism. Thanks!!

The night was dark, the darkest the young elf had seen in her fifteen years. Maybe it was because of the darkness that the girl lost her way through the thick forest. She had never been lost before. The forest was her home, she knew everything about it. She knew the edible berries from the poisonous ones. She knew which herbs healed thick cuts, headaches, and blisters. That had been what she was looking for the night that she lost her way.

Her name to begin with was Nisha. That said very little about her though. She was a pretty elf, one of the few of her kind with such deep red hair. Her hair was nothing more then a burden for her. Her parents died when she was very young, and villagers began to think that she was spawned from the devil. Her reputation never grew on her though. The kind midwife took her in, and took her apprentice when she grew older.

She helped the midwife, Aberneda, and loved her as she would her own mother. Aberneda was old though. Her eyes were milky white, and her left leg twisted and crippled, making it hard for her to walk. Nisha found herbs for Aberneda so she would be able to help the elves in their village. Tonight, Florien was birthing her baby. Aberneda said it was a girl early on in the pregnancy, and Aberneda was always right. Aberneda sent Nisha out to find herbs to sooth Florien's pain. Florien was losing a lot of blood, and Aberneda sent Nisha out with urgency, in a way that told Nisha that Florien might not live to see her first born daughter.

Nisha had ran in her urgency all the way to the grove where the Yugusta grew- it was the strongest pain reliever there was. Nisha had found the herb all right, but now she was lost. None of the bushes, trees, or even the rocks looked familiar to her in any way. Nisha was beginning to worry. If she did not find her way back soon, Florien might die, and it would be all her fault. It was getting late, and Nisha's legs were beginning to hurt her. Nisha sat down next to a tree.

_I don't know why I'm worried, _thought Nisha_. I'm just tired. I'll find my way back…_

When Nisha awoke, the sun had arisen. Birds were chirping, and as she looked around thoughts came flooding back to her. Florien… Nisha jumped up, and looked around. She had to get back to Aberneda. She looked up to the sun, and headed east. She had left west of her village, and east was clearly the fastest route to take.

Nisha became relived when she heard the familiar trickle of the stream. She was close to home. She waded across the stream, and followed the dirt trail into the village. She ran as fast as she could to Florien's house. All she could hear was silence. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. Florien's husband was the person who opened the door.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my face!" he said with vile disgust. He was drunk. "Did you hear me? Get out!"

Florien's husband hit Nisha, knocking her backwards into the dust. Cold fear swept over Nisha as the door was slammed into her face. She slowly stood up, and checked to make sure the Yugusta roots were okay. They were folded in her pocket, but for some reason, Nisha didn't think that she would need it now.

She walked, dragging her feat against the cool, damp, grass all of the way to Aberneda's hut. When she got there, she slowly opened the door.

"Come here child." The soft voice of Aberneda greeted her, in the same caring voice that Nisha was so used to.

"Is-are Florien and the baby okay?" questioned Nisha, dreading the answer.

"Neither of them made it." Aberneda answered calmly.

Nisha bowed her head.

"This means that you can no longer stay here." Aberneda said softly.

Nisha looked at Aberneda.

"Jacin, Florien's husband unjustly blames you for the mother's death. And there is nothing I can say to convince him otherwise. You have to leave."

"Where? How? Where am I to go?" asked Nisha, trembling.

"I will provide you with a horse, child, and I suggest that you follow along the river. What lies in that direction, no one knows, but it is the safest of all ways. I did the liberty of packing your things. I left them by the black horse in the stables."

Aberneda stood up from the chair in which she was sitting. She put her hand kindly on Nisha's shoulder. "I wish you luck child."

A/N: Alright, that is the first chapter, and while it is, I admit, painfully short is states what I need to say. For all of the...s l o w readers out there, the path along the river leads to Hyrule. I hope you enjoyed it thus far. Please Review and tell me what I need to change. (God knows I need to change a lot.) : P


End file.
